Brisingr Part Forty Six
Over Hill Land and Mountain pt. 3 We continue now with the running. It reads a bit like an itinerary for seeing the Beor mountains. These mountains are ten miles high, on average. That's about twice as high as Mount Everest. There are mountain peaks even higher than that. The Troposphere is about eleven miles high, on Earth. That's the boundary between us and space. So, if these mountains are ten miles high on average, they're sticking out of the atmosphere, if Eragon's world has any relationship to the "real world" then these mountains are poking out of the atmosphere. I'm not sure if that works or not. I don't think it does... but I'm not completely sure. But ten mile mountains sure sound cool, don't they? Though, now that I'm thinking about it, how do they know they're ten miles high? *ponders* The Elves did it? Cause, I mean, the elves do EVERYTHING, don't they? . I suppose so. I bet they've got some magic dildos. What?! I'm just saying... you know... if they were really inventive.... they've got all the time in the world... surely some elf came up with some interesting things. I wonder what their porn is like. Why are we discussing this? Phfffst, I should know? I'm part of your head, remember? I hate you. Does that mean you hate yourself? I mean, if I'm part of you... Shut up. Oh, fine. Right. Really Big Mountains. REEEAAALLLY Big mountains. They're really big. I mean, really really big. And it takes forever for the sun to come out. And they're RUUUUNING. And they're RUUUUNING. And after a few days they stop to EAT a DEER. And a WOLF shows up which they don't KILL and instead they invite it to DINNNER. And they're RUUUUNNIIIING. And the mountains are REEEAAAALLLLY BIG. And they're in a FOOOOREEESSSTTT. And there are black SQUUIIIIRREEEELLLLSSS Quick squirrel tangent. One of the first times I went up to visit Canada we stopped off at a park with these beautiful black squirrels. They were completely unafraid of humans and would come up to people and beg for nuts and food. They would even climb up people to get the proffered treats. One person gave us some nuts to offer them. It was neat having the squirrels take the food from our hands. This one squirrel almost climbed up my brother, but he got scared and dropped the nut. That got me interested in squirrels and I took out a book on squirrels from the library when we got back home. I ended up tracing them and drawing them and then using my new found knowledge for a report. I got an A+ on it. I still have it somewhere. I really like squirrels. In fact I used to think I might be part squirrel because of the way I held my hands, which was rather squirrel like. That was before I knew about autism, of course. And they are RUUUUUNNNNNIIIIING. And they see a CAAAAVEEEE BEAR and it is SCAAAARRRRRY. And the the Orc... I mean Urgal leaves because they've spotted little dwarf children playing. And Eragon goes over and says Hi, I'm Eragon the dragon rider. And the kids are all YAYAY DRAGON RIDER!! but in dwarf so he doesn't understand him. And they go off. The End. Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Brisingr Category:Alec